


born again

by orca_mandaeru



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angel Corruption, Angel Lee Hangyul, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Cho Seungyoun, Demon Han Seungwoo, Domestic, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Hangyul doesn't regret abandoning Heaven, not when he's found a little paradise of his own with demons Seungwoo and Seungyoun.





	born again

It's cold today. Windy, too, the air whipping Hangyul's hair and running across his feathers. It's strange, he's never really noticed the temperature before. Perks of being an immortal angel.

He's feeling it now, has to pull his wings around himself to trap the warmth. Hangyul wonders if it's already starting, the inevitable Fall. He's... sort of made his peace with the changes. It'll be worth it. Even if he loses his wings, even if he'll never be able to soar through the skies ever again. He doesn't regret a thing.

A rueful smile spreads across his face as he remembers the look on those old stuffy archangels' faces when he spoke up for the first time in his immortal life. He should have seen this coming with how much he'd always wanted to punch those pretentious six-winged fuckers in the face.

This was just the last straw.

The Hangyul of a couple hundred years ago would have never even dreamed of disobeying his superiors. After all, they knew everything, right? Omniscient, all-just and all-good and the rest. Yeah, that's not true at all. Shame it took hundreds of years and a couple wonderful demons for him to realize that.

That was the best part of his little outburst back at the angelic council, letting slip that he much preferred the company of demons. The surprise and horror on the other angels' faces had been hilarious.

The angels considered locking him out of heaven the worst punishment they could mete out, thankfully. Hangyul could barely wrap his head around the hope that now he would be genuinely free, at peace, with the ability to chase after his own dreams instead of struggling to adhere to a false duty.

And now here he is, down on earth and standing outside the home of the two demons he's gotten to know too well over the past few decades. They can definitely sense he's here, waiting until he takes the first step, as always. Funny how a pair of demons are more considerate than the nicest of angels ever were.

Hangyul takes a steadying breath and knocks on the door that has become familiar to him. It puzzled him at first, this simple life that Seungyoun and Seungwoo choose to live. They could be wreaking havoc in every corner of the world, causing plagues and overall strife, or ruling over the minds and lives of humans.

Instead, they spend most of their time in a tiny cabin by a waterfall, Seungyoun perfecting his sculpting and Seungwoo writing eerily accurate historical fiction under a human pseudonym. Hangyul aches to join them. He knows they'll welcome him with open arms, have been waiting patiently for years. All he needs to do is say the words, and he's finally ready.

The door opens and there's Seungyoun, sporting the type of wide grin that pulls all his features up, a ridiculously frilled apron slung around his hips. "Hangyul!" he yells, not hesitating to pull him into a hug. Hangyul closes his eyes and leans his head on Seungyoun's shoulders, wings curling around them both.

He never noticed before how high Seungyoun's body heat is, seeping into him through layers of clothes. Hangyul just wants to stay right here and never leave, and he might be able to do just that.

"Hey, how did it go?" Seungyoun murmurs. Hangyul keeps his eyes closed, soaking up the warmth and comfort.

"Terrible. It was amazing," he huffs. "You should have seen their faces. I'm definitely locked out now, so, uh... can I stay here?"

Seungyoun pulls away, holding him at arm's length and holding eye contact. "Hangyul. Seungwoo and I love you, you know? A lot. _Please_ stay."

Hangyul swallows and looks away. "Thanks," he whispers, voice rough. Seungyoun beams at him, hand sliding down his arm to lace their fingers together.

"Come on in."

He gently tugs on Hangyul's hand, leading him into the little house. "Hey," comes Seungwoo's soft voice as he walks towards them, tugging off a pair of oven mitts. Hangyul can smell something baking, and his heart absolutely aches with love. He can have this now.

"Hi," Hangyul returns quietly, drinking in the sight of Seungwoo. It hasn't been that long before he saw the demons, but it feels like forever, two totally different chapters of his life.

Seungwoo looks Hangyul up and down, raising a hand and trailing his fingertips over the primaries of his wings. Hangyul gasps softly and squeezes Seungyoun's hand, the sensation tingling down his spine. That... was different.

Ever since he left heaven he's realizing that every one of his senses has been totally dulled all this time. The smells, sounds, feelings, all rush through his body like nothing he's ever felt before. If this is what humans feel like all the time, he doesn't blame them for going to extremes to hold on to their fleeting lives.

Speaking of. Seungwoo and Seungyoun have made it their mission to show him around the world, stealing time away from Heaven's duty to experience the simple pleasures in life, playing video games together, riding roller coasters, exchanging soft kisses.

They've teased at more before, Hangyul isn't oblivious enough to not notice the way Seungwoo and Seungyoun look at him like they want to take him apart. And he wanted, he always wanted, but there were still those stubborn strings binding him to the kingdom of Heaven.

Now he's free, and ready to take what he wants. He aches down to his very soul to feel as much as possible, to overwhelm his body and mind with these newfound sensations after slogging through numbness for so long.

Hangyul glances over at Seungyoun, eyes tracing over his pointed black horns. Seungwoo's horns are thicker, curled around his ears like a ram's. They're both so beautiful.

Hangyul takes a deep breath and musters his courage. "Can you... uh. I want you to f-fuck me, please?" God, why is this so hard? He trusts these two with everything he is, but he can already feel his ears getting hot and read, staring at the ground. He's never even said anything remotely like that before.

Seungyoun's fingers gently grip his wrist, calm and steady. He's quiet for a moment, head tilting to the side with a small smile. "Are you sure? We don't have to rush into anything, we have all the time in the world now."

Hangyul shakes his head. "No, I've been waiting long enough, I... I don't want to hold myself back anymore."

Seungyoun stares at him, eyes glittering with more of his demonic nature showing than Hangyul's used to. A slow, breathless smile spreads across his face, and he eagerly turns to Seungwoo. "Well. What our angel wants he gets, doesn't he?"

Seungwoo swallows, closing his eyes briefly. Hangyul knows they've restrained themselves a lot around him, out of fear of pushing him to do too much before he was really ready to take the fall. Now he must be realizing that there's no need to hold back anymore, Hangyul is here to stay.

He wants them to let everything go, overwhelm him with everything they've ever wanted to do to him and kept quiet about. A little ambitious, but Hangyul's feeling brave.

Seungwoo's eyes snap open and takes the last few steps separating them, grabbing the back of Hangyul's neck and pulling him in. A muffled noise slips out of him as Seungwoo immediately goes for it, sucking Hangyul's tongue into his mouth.

Seungyoun gently rests a hand on the top of Hangyul's wing, sending a full-body shudder through him. Seungyoun hums consideringly. "That's new. Sensitive?"

Hangyul can't answer, mouth occupied by Seungwoo's insistent lips. Seungyoun doesn't wait for an answer, stroking his fingers through Hangyul's feathers. His head falls back as he whines, high and needy in the back of his throat. Fuck, he's never felt anything like that before. His wings don't exactly need grooming, being made more of celestial energy than physical matter, but he's sure touching them never felt like this before.

It's hard to describe, especially since he has no prior reference, like quiet lightning rippling through his blood. It's so much, he needs more. Seungwoo's eyes are heavy lidded, staring at Hangyul like he wants to eat him. He clears his throat and looks over to Seungyoun, words mostly unnecessary after so long of being together.

"Let's go," he says, taking Hangyul's other hand and tugging him along. Hangyul nods and lets himself be led into their quaint little bedroom. Fuck, this is really happening. The threat of nerves are starting to creep up on him, the fact that he has literally zero experience with anything like this.

Seungyoun and Seungwoo evidently seem to have some course of action in mind, but he stumbles out the words anyway. "Sorry, I don't really know what to do, uh..."

Seungwoo pauses and holds Hangyul in place. "There's nothing to worry about, angel. Just let us take care of you, you don't have to do anything." The nickname feels absolutely filthy even in Seungwoo's sweet voice, reminding Hangyul of just how wonderfully blasphemous he's being right now.

"Okay," he says weakly.

Seungyoun beams at him and places a hand on his shoulders, right in the middle above the joint of his wings. "First, I need to get my hands on these," he says, lightly brushing over the top of Hangyul's wing.

Seungwoo groans under his breath. "I've wanted to spread out those beautiful wings the second I saw you."

Hangyul tries not to let his blush show on his face, feeling every minute shift of Seungyoun's hand on his back. There's no reason to be embarrassed, none at all. Hangyul braces himself and moves, not looking back as he crawls onto the bed and lays out on his back. He feels a little stupid, sprawled out like this, but then he lets his wings unfurl outward. It's such an open and vulnerable position, all his trust laid out before the two demons.

Seungyoun lets out a low whistle, striding over to the bed and just observing for a moment. Hangyul closes his eyes so he doesn't have to see their reactions. The lack of sight amplifies the feeling of Seungwoo on his other side, starting out just stroking his primaries.

"I wonder..." Seungyoun muses, all the warning he gives before he plunges his fingers into the downy feathers closer to Hangyul's body. His eyes fly open as he rises off the bed, tiny noises punched out of him as the sensation hits him. He can't speak, can't even think over the rush in his brain.

Seungyoun moves his fingers and it's like he's got strings attached to the rest of Hangyul's body, watching him twitch helplessly before sliding his fingers away. Hangyul collapses back against the bed, panting, vision a little cloudy.

"Wow," Seungwoo whistles. It's a little bit humiliating, spread out and helpless like this for the demons' viewing pleasure, but at this point Hangyul thinks he'd follow them to the ends of the earth and back, no questions asked. He wants to feel that molten heat again, wants Seungwoo and Seungyoun to keep touching him until his brain shorts out from all the new sensations.

But how in the world could he just ask that? Taking the Lord's name in vain was an extremely grave offense in Heaven, let alone something like this... he already took the first major step in asking for what he wants, but now that the heat of their initial reunion has passed the insecurity is starting to get to him again.

He squeezes his eyes shut again. "Do that again." It comes out as a whisper, all he can manage.

Fingertips stroke gently over his cheek, sliding up to pet through his hair. "You look, so, so beautiful, angel," Seungwoo murmurs. Hangyul sighs, relaxing a little at the reaction. "Don't worry, we'll give you what you want."

Hangyul nods and tries to calm himself down. This time, both Seungwoo and Seungyoun start touching each of his wings at the same time, very light at first. It's comforting, having these sensitive parts of himself in the others' care.

The constant light tingly feeling lulls him into a false sense of security. And then both of the demons, at once, slide their fingers deep into Hangyul's covert feathers. He nearly fucking screams, body bowing up and trembling as white-hot overwhelms his vision. They don't let up, either, tugging a second, third time. Distantly Hangyul can hear a stream of nonsensical babble, too out of it to realize it's coming from him.

They finally pull away and Hangyul flops back against the bed, eyes glazed over and head lolling to the side. His wingtips flutter weakly and... something's strange. He weakly raises his head and marvels at the visible tent in his pants. That's never happened before. He knows what it is, of course, but angels have no technical need for that sort of thing.

Seungyoun follows his gaze and laughs. "Wow, angel's first boner!" Hangyul can't do anything but sit back and watch as Seungwoo leans over and presses the heel of his hand down on the bulge. Hangyul's eyes flutter shut, bottom lip caught between his teeth. The feeling is totally different from the sharp, intense sensation from his wings, more like a gradual warmth gathering in his abdomen.

Hangyul lets out an embarrassing squeak as Seungwoo drags his pants down, shuddering at the unfamiliar feeling of his flushed cock settling against his stomach. Seungwoo wastes no time in smirking up at Hangyul before leansing down and sucking him down to the base. Hangyul's hands fly down to grasp desperately at Seungwoo's horns, fingers curling around the iron hard material like he's trying to anchor himself.

This pleasure is intense in a different way than from his wings, soaking through his body to the tips of his fingers. "Seungyoun," he croaks, the demon back in his line of sight immediately.

Seungyoun leans in to press a quick kiss to Hangyul's slick, puffy lips, hand landing solidly on his chest. "Doesn't Seungwoo look good like this?" Hangyul looks down and pauses. Fuck, he really does look amazing, full red lips wrapped around him. He bucks experimentally into that tight, wet heat, wings twitching against the bed.

Seungyoun pins the weight of his arm over Hangyul's wingtip to pin him back into place, the hand on his chest moving to rub flat over one nipple. "Oh, god!" Hangyul moans, hips bucking forward at the stimulation. It hits him a second later that he just blasphemed for the first time in his immortal life, and that of all things is what pushes him over the edge. He grits his teeth but can't stop his whines from spilling out, tugging weakly at Seungwoo's horns as he cums all over his tongue.

Seungwoo draws back, keeping his mouth open and tongue slightly poking out. Hangyul watches through tired, heavy-lidded eyes as he crawls up the bed, waking up when Seungyoun grabs the back of the other demon's neck and pulls him in. Hangyul's cum webs and drips between their moving lips and tongue, and Hangyul whimpers softly and stares at the cieling.

The two demons break apart, panting softly, and turn to Hangyul at the same time. God, they both still look so ravenous, they're not done with him yet. Just like Hangyul's feeling all this sensation now, though, he's also feeling the creeping tendrils of exhaustion.

Seungyoun turns and scans his face, obviously catching that. "Come on, just give us one more. Do you think you can do that, angel?" Hangyul nods blearily. His entire body feels like mush, in the absolute best way.

Seungwoo and Seungyoun do their telepathic eye contact thing again, and then Seungyoun shifts on the bed, lifting Hangyul's legs and propping them over his shoulders. Hangyul looks at him, takes him in, the messy black hair falling over his forehead, the tapered horns poking out, his beautiful, familiar little smile. Seungwoo next to him, his soft eyes and slender hands. This is truly heaven, not the shitshow in the clouds Hangyul left behind.

He can think about that and feel sentimental later. Now he wants to wring every bit of pleasure he can out of this new, sensitive body of his. He hooks his legs behind Seungyoun's back and tugs him forward, wings fluttering helplessly.

Seungyoun reaches in the air and his hand temporarily disappears into the shadow realm, returning with a little bottle of lube. Hangyul would be highly amused if he wasn't so out of it. As it is he just wriggles his hips backwards impatiently.

Seungwoo tuts at him, smoothing a hand through his sweaty hair. Hangyul keeps whining anyway, all of his original shame trickling away, totally drunk on the demons' touches. Seungyoun takes pity on him and slips slick fingers between their bodies, rubbing gently over his tight hole. Hangyul gasps softly at the sensation, the feeling still different than everything else so far.

Seungyoun only presses one in,moving it slow and steady, and even that feels like a lot. Hangyul wonders what it would be like to be worked open for hours, until he could take both the demons at once and anything else they could think of giving him. Another time.

Seungyoun obviously has a purpose in mind, and Hangyul realizes what it is when he feels it, molten pleasure tugging deep inside of him. All he can do at this point is _take it_, drooling all over himself, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes from the strain of everything he's feeling. Seungyoun grins like an adorable shark, rubbing his fingertips expertly against that spot inside him, every movement coaxes another overstimulated tear out of his eyes.

And then Seungwoo's hands are back on his fucking wings, one on each, wasting no time in carding down the length of them down to the skin underneath. Hangyul can't really remember anything after that, brain completely short-circuited. There's a distant ringing in his ears, the rush in his blood overwhelming anything else.

It seems like an eternity before any sort of thought returns to him, light swimming behind his eyelids. Seungwoo's face is the first thing he sees, eyes crinkled up in a sweet smile. "Hey, there you are. you got kinda intense there, huh?" Hangyul blinks slowly and stretches, muscles feeling like liquid jelly. He can't find it in himself to feel embarrassed by how much he reacted to relatively so little, not when every inch of him is filled with a bone-deep contentment.

He nods, pushing himself slowly into a sitting position. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees his wings and freezes. The previously ivory white feathers are now totally jet black, an almost purple sheen to them. He stares, bringing his wingtip closer to his face to inspect them.

"That happened a few minutes ago," Seungyoun says, weight dipping the bed as he holds out a glass of water. Hangyul stares at it for a second before taking it and experimentally taking a sip. He's never had to drink water before, but now he'll have to as a fully fallen angel. It's so peculiar how his now almost-human body works, smoothing the ache in his throat.

"Uh, did you guys want me to... do anything for you?" he gets out awkwardly, his confidence of before dissipating.

Seungwoo just laughs and pets his head indulgently. "You're so sweet, angel. We've got all the time in the world for that. Today was all about you, you deserved it."

"Oh," Hangyul says quietly. He kind of feels like he might cry again, for very different reasons. He's _free_, free to stay right here for a long as the demons will have him.

Seungyoun rests a hand on his thigh, soft and comforting. "Love you, Gyul."

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
